Trapped in the Past
by WolfofthePine
Summary: When Garak receives a holosuite program of Cardassia Prime, Dr Bashir accompanies him to try it. After an accident which leaves Julian in critical condition, they discover they are trapped within the program and cannot contact the station. Garak will have to save them before it is too late for the good doctor. Sequel to 'The Good Doctor and His Tailor.'
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is the sequel to 'The Good Doctor and His Tailor.' Thanks to Georgie (GeorgieGinger) for the idea. I liked it a lot, and I hope the sequel does the idea justice. (It can be found in the comments of the original.) She got a character as well; try to find it. Hope everyone enjoys. Please review! Thank you. -Jules **

Dr Julian Bashir was sitting at a back table at Quark's. He was reading from a PADD and waiting for Elim to close the shop and meet him for their holosuite reservation. Julian had promised him he'd visit "Cardassia Prime" with him. A few days ago, Elim had excitedly told Julian that he'd received a new program for the holosuite. The doctor had agreed to meet his tailor at Quark's at 2100 to try it out. It was unlike the Cardassian to ever be late, but Julian wasn't too concerned; Garak had told him it was a busy day. When he was 20 minutes late, Julian decided to go looking for him. As he was walking across the Promenade, he spotted Garak outside his shop, fiddling with the door's lock. He quickly crossed to where the other stood.

"Hey Elim, where have you been?" Julian asked. "We had a holosuite reservation for twenty minutes ago!"

"I do apologise, Doctor. I had a bit of trouble with a rather feisty customer," Garak said with a slight smile. "It appeared my race offended them."

"Oh God. Who was it this time?"

"A particularly inebriated Bajoran freighter captain by the name of Tora Jardon. I had him dealt with by this 'legal' way you officers are so fond of."

"I'm glad you didn't take matters into your own hands again," Julian smiled as the two made their way back to Quark's. He was referring to the time Julian had gotten into a spot of trouble with a group of Nausicaans and had almost been thrown from the second level at Quark's. Garak had been particularly offended that these foul creatures would have the audacity to attack his lover, so he decided to lace their ales with an incredibly potent laxative, which Julian discovered and removed from their systems quickly. The doctor had found Garak after he'd gotten out of his holding cell due to lack of concrete evidence against him and given him a very stern talking-to, through which they both kept cracking up.

They got the program from Quark and headed to the holosuites. Julian could practically feel how excited Garak was. He hadn't seen his home in a very long time, and he was obviously very eager to go back.

"Julian," Garak said, turning to him. "I would like to inform you that Cardassia Prime is quite a bit warmer than you may find comfortable, and this program is suppose to be very accurate in its portrayal."

"That's alright," Julian replied. "I brought a sack full of water packs, and I am not going to wear my uniform jacket. Plus, I was in Sudan quite a lot when I was growing up. I'm accustomed to a bit of heat."

"Excellent."

"I'm ready when you are, Elim," Julian said, placing his jacket in his sack and looking to his friend.

"Let's go," he replied, slipping his hand into Julian's and stepping forward to open the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

The heat stuck to Julian's tan skin as he followed Elim through the capital city. From what he could tell, in this program, Garak had never been exiled from Cardassia. When Julian looked at him, his face was lit up with a grin he hadn't seen before. It was a mixture between intoxicated mirth and glinting mischief. Julian felt his face respond and beam back.

"Where are we going?" He asked Garak.

"You'll see in time; we're almost there, doctor," He replied.

"Alright." He almost had to jog to keep up. Garak could walk very fast when he wanted to. Julian just smiled and tried to keep up. As they entered an upscale neighbourhood, someone grabbed Julian by his exposed shoulder and spun him around. He found himself face to face with a large, rather intimidating Cardassian captain.

"What are you doing on Cardassia Prime, human?" He asked, his brows angrily knitted.

"Um, well, I was accompanying a friend of mine," Julian stuttered. He glanced down the lane. Garak was running back towards him. How he'd gotten so far ahead Julian did not know.

"You are lying! You are a Federation spy!" He yelled. In about three seconds, the doctor found himself roughly pushed to the ground and kicked in the side of the face and the ribcage. He heard the approach of more soldiers. There were boots scuffling to his right, and Julian sat up to see what was going on. The large soldier was now assaulting Garak, a Cardassian citizen, who was apparently resisting arrest.

Julian, who felt a bit dizzy, launched himself at the soldier and grabbed onto his ridged neck and brought him down to the pavement, to begin punching him. Another soldier grabbed Garak and began to drag him off. Julian leapt off the bleeding Cardassian to start on this one. Unfortunately, the captain jumped up and tackled Julian back down. He punched the doctor in the mouth, and blood trickled down the side as Julian struggled to fight back. This man was very strong, and Julian began to weaken. Though he was genetically enhanced, he did give out eventually. He had been kicked in the head after all. He kept fighting until he heard bones crack. Suddenly, Julian's right arm and one of his legs were useless. The captain grinned and popped his shoulder out of place. Bashir screamed but fought even harder with his left arm. Then with the sound of a phaser, the captain's eyes widened, and he fell off of Julian. He lay there, dead.

Julian began to drag himself down the street away from the brawl. Another soldier pulled Julian up to an almost standing position and kicked him hard in the stomach. The wounded doctor collapsed and curled into a ball. He couldn't help Garak in this condition, he felt blood soaking his uniform and dripping down his chin. He heard phaser fire, and then someone grabbed him by his middle and hoisted him into the air. Julian squawked in pain and felt the person running, turning around, and running. The sound of phasers was all around. Julian screamed out, "Computer, end program!" Nothing happened. The world around him was spinning. He squeezed his eyes shut, and then all the chaos ceased.

"Julian?" Bashir opened his abnormally heavy eyes to see Elim and a Cardassian woman he did not know looking concerned. He tried to sit up but soon realised it was too painful.

"I wouldn't advise doing that, doctor. According to my mother's semi-professional diagnosis, most of your ribs are either broken or severely bruised."

"Alright," Julian nodded, easing himself back onto the soft couch he was lying on. "What exactly happened? I-I can't remember much."

"Well, you tried to attack two Cardassian soldiers single handed. Even though you're genetically enhanced, it was not your smartest decision."

"Guess not," Julian said, trying to smile.

"I regret to inform you, doctor," Garak said. "That this program is malfunctioning. We cannot leave on our own."

"Oh damn," The other groaned. "That's not good. From my 'semi-professional diagnosis,' my left lung is partially punctured. Internal haemorrhaging isn't helping, and I've probably got a mild concussion. My arm and leg are broken. And I'm bleeding on your couch. Other than that, I'm right as rain. Now, are you alright?" He tried to crane his neck to get a better look at Garak to make sure he wasn't hiding any injuries.

"I'm fine, Julian," he replied, shaking his head at the doctor's concern.

"It doesn't sound good, Elim." Mila said.

"Julian, could we contact Ops through your combadge?" Garak asked.

"Er, I think so," He said, responding seemed to be getting harder. He couldn't concentrate. Reaching over to grab his badge, Julian found to his dismay, it wasn't there.

"Is it possible you lost it in the fighting?"

"I suppose…" Garak nodded and pulled his mother aside.

"I'm going to go look. I'm sure the other officers will find us eventually, but I'm not sure the good doctor has that long. Will you look after him, Mila?"

"Go, Elim. I'll make sure he lives until you get back," she replied. He smiled and left the room. He wasn't worried about those soldiers coming after him again. After they'd almost shot Julian, he realised he had a huge advantage over them. He'd yelled,

"You've made a grave mistake firing upon operatives of the Obsidian Order!"

The soldiers had run after that, and Garak had shot in their general direction after retrieving Julian from the street. Making his way home quickly without injuring the doctor had been difficult, but he had managed it alright. The doctor was in need of his aid even more now. He had to find that blasted piece of metal. Rooting through the street on his knees, Elim had no such luck. Cursing everything and everyone he could think of, he continued looking. It had to be there.

**VIOLENCE! HUZZAH! **


	3. Chapter 3

Quark was beginning to get irritated. The Klingons were on shore leave, and they wanted their holo suite, right now.

"We have had holo suite 3 reserved for 10 minutes, Ferengi!" An angry Klingon yelled.

"I know, gentlemen. I'll go evict the doctor and the tailor, one minute, please. Have another drink on the house," He said, pouring more blood wine and running off to get the two. _How could they do this? Jeopardising my life! _He'd charge them for this.

Quark banged on the door of the holo suite.

"Doctor Bashir! Garak! Your time was up ten minutes ago!" He yelled. When no one answered, he pushed the button to open the door. The computer let out a loud squawk. _This holo suite is in use. Please wait until the program is ended._

"Override."

_That is not possible at this time. _

"Computer! Override!" The short man shouted, pulling manual override.

_That function cannot be done at this time. _

Quark made his way down to the communication panel and called Ops.

"This is Kira. Quark, what do you want?" The colonel answered.

"I think we have a major problem with the holo suite. The override isn't working, and I have a pack of Klingons who want their battle time."

"Just have them use another one, Quark." She sounded annoyed.

"But Doctor Bashir and Garak are inside, and I don't think they can get out," Quark hoped this would encourage the colonel to get someone down there to fix it.

"Alright, I'll send someone down as soon as we can spare them."

Quark decided to send out a waiter to tell the Klingons that they may need a little more time to prepare the holo suite.


	4. Chapter 4

"No luck, Mila. I couldn't find it anywhere. How's the doctor?" Garak said, shaking his head.

"He needs medical attention I can't provide," she replied sadly. "It's ironic, isn't it? He's the Chief Medical Officer of Terok Nor, and he can't save himself."

"I know. Irony is bitter." He crossed into the next room to see Julian. He looked worse than when he had left. His face was pale, and blood had soaked his chest, uniform, and the couch and was now running down his arm. His chest didn't seem to rise or fall. Garak slipped his fingers under Julian's jaw to check his pulse. It was very faint, but it was there. Julian's eyes fluttered open, and he looked like he was about to cry. Suddenly, he began coughing. Garak knew from his experience with prisoners in the Obsidian Order that coughing with serious injuries was not good. There wasn't any more blood coming from his mouth, so it wasn't indicating Julian was dying, yet.

His bottom lip was split, and the congealed blood from it and other cuts was frozen in tracks down his face. Elim shook his head and wished he hadn't brought Bashir along. _It was too dangerous. _He thought. _Why didn't I think of the fact this program took place during a very anti-Federation time? Or get a diagnostic on the program? Maybe it's the holo suite breaking down. Maybe the other officers have noticed the doctor' absence. They better hurry up if they want to get him back. _

Garak's thinking was interrupted by someone materialising in front of him. He jumped up and stood in front of Julian, as if to protect him from an enemy. Vic Fontaine seemed very confused at this gesture, and he looked past Garak at Julian.

"Holy smokes, what happened to Julian, pally?" He asked, dashing over.

"He got in a bit of a skirmish with some Cardassian soldiers," Garak replied.

"You mean like you?"

"I suppose, but I assure you, I would not hurt the doctor. He is my only friend," he explained.

"I know, Julian's told me all about you, Mr Garak," Vic said. "Kira sent me to check on you guys since she couldn't spare anyone from Ops. It looks like you're gonna need some help."

"Indeed we are. Now, please tell me how you got in here."

"I can appear in any holo suite I want. I'm what Chief O'Brien calls 'self aware' and 'special.' I think you might need my help to get outta here," He said.

"Yes, I believe so. The doctor's combadge has been lost, so I'm unsure if we could get a transporter lock."

"I'm sure the Chief can handle it."

"Unfortunately, Chief O'Brien has returned to Earth and is no longer on the station as the chief engineer."

"Well, he's back on vacation. Said he wanted to see Julian," Vic shrugged.

"That's good news. Can you tell him we require assistance right away? We need a medical team soon or else we will lose the good doctor."

"I'm goin'. You stay here though it's not like you got much of a choice." Vic dematerialised, and Garak was beginning to feel a little bit hopeful. Vic could save them. He'd have to remember to accompany the doctor on his next visit to the lounge to thank him again.

He checked Julian's pulse again and found it still very weak.

"Come now, Doctor. Just last a little while longer. I promise that help is on the way," Garak said to the almost too still human. He didn't respond, but Elim didn't expect him to. Now all they had to do was wait. That was the hardest part, waiting. He sat on the table in front of the couch where Julian was. If he looked closely, he could see the broken bone in his arm where it had ripped through his skin, and how his leg was at a rather unnatural angle. He smiled when he remembered what Julian's mother had told him the first time he'd met her. She'd taken him aside and said,

"I know this isn't your job, but will you help Miles make sure Julian doesn't get himself into too much trouble? He has a bit of tendency to do that."

Garak had agreed, and now he planned to make sure Julian pulled through. He had made it his duty. On Cardassia, if you promised someone's mother something of this nature, you carried it out to the end. If she asked you to help her son in the war, you both would come home or you would die with him. It was the way. Elim Garak was a Cardassian, and he would keep his word to Julian Bashir's mother. He would get them out this holo suite alive.

While this was happening, Miles O'Brien was trying to lock onto Julian and Garak. It was a little difficult, but he could do it. _Just another minute._ He thought. _I can get it. _The computer confirmed the locks, and he beamed them directly to the infirmary. With a sigh of relief, he informed the colonel, Ezri, and Captain Sisko.

"Good job, Chief. It's good to have you back for a visit," Sisko said with a smile.

"Thank ya, sir. It's good to be back."

"Shall we go see how the Doctor is?"

"Yes, sir." The two left Ops in the able hands of Kira who said she'd go see Bashir later.


	5. Chapter 5

When Garak and the Doctor arrived in Ops, Nurse Georgina Chapel rushed onto the scene. She looked horrified when she saw the CMO's battered, bloody body, but her face became steely when she called another doctor in, and they prepared for surgery. Another younger nurse by the name of Serena Millard came over to speak with Garak.

"What exactly happened to you two?" She asked as she ran a dermal regenerator over a cut under Garak's eye.

"The holo suite program we were in malfunctioned, and Dr Bashir got himself into a spot of trouble with some soldiers," Garak replied. "I do not believe the safeties were on at that time."

"You don't appear to be as badly injured as him."

"Well, I am a Cardassian, and we are a bit stronger than humans."

"I see. As you know, Doctor Bashir is our authority on Cardassian physiology."

"I do, though I thought that fact was common knowledge."

"I guess. You're all patched up, Mr Garak," the nurse said, putting down her instrument.

"Will you have the goodness to call me when the doctor wakes up?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. I'll be in my shop," Garak said, and he walked out of the infirmary to the nearest turbo lift.

Julian Bashir opened his eyes to see the ceiling of the infirmary swimming blurrily above him. He squeezed his eyes shut, and the world became clearer when he reopened them. He tried to make his mind focus, and he sat up to see Nurse Chapel enter the room.

"How are you feeling, doctor?" She asked him.

"Just a bit sore," he said with a slight smile. "Where's El- I mean- Mr Garak? Is he alright?"

"He's just fine, Julian, relax. He said he was going to be in his shop. I'll have Nurse Millard call him," Georgina replied, nodding to the younger nurse.

"Thank you. Now, how'd we get out of the holo suite?"

"Well, I think Chief O'Brien beamed you out,"

"Miles?" Julian asked, confused. _Wasn't he on Earth? _

"Hey Julian," the unmistakable accent replied back.

"Miles!" Julian said, beaming as his friend entered the room. "I thought you were on Earth!"

"Well, I'm on vacation. I wanted to come back to DS9 to visit. Didn't know you'd get into trouble just as I got back."

"It seems I have a tendency to do that," Julian admitted.

"I'll say," The Captain said.

"Oh, hello Captain! Thanks for dropping by. Don't worry, I'll get back to work soon."

"Oh no you won't," Georgina interjected. "As Head Nurse, if the CMO is incapacitated and in my care, I have the authority to restrict him or her from duty until I see fit. You'll be off duty for at least five days. Those 'holographic' Cardassians really beat the hell out of you, sir,"

Julian began muttering to himself and looked a little pissed off. When Garak entered the room, the doctor smiled. Miles also smiled at Garak. The man he once referred to as a 'cardie,' now made his best friend full of joy. At first when Julian had told Miles he was in love with Garak, and the feeling was mutual, Miles had tried to steer him away from the tailor. But soon after, Miles realised Julian was so much happier in his relationship with Garak, he began to support his friend's decision. He didn't know if Garak was the right person for Julian, but as long as Julian was treated well and happy, he would stand with the doctor. Even if he complained about Cardassian literature.

"Are you alright, Julian?" Garak asked, placing a hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Elim. I have you and the Chief to thank. You both saved my life. Those soldiers would have beaten me to death if you hadn't shot them, and I would have gone into shock if you hadn't kept talking to me. And Miles, you beamed us out before I went into a coma. Thank you both,"

"And you've patched both of us up," Elim replied. "And a good many others, I believe your debt is settled."

"Yeah, Julian, how many times have you fixed my shoulder after I'd been kayaking?" Miles said, grinning.

"I suppose," Doctor Bashir said. "But still, thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Two chapters today because I can't post tomorrow.**

Julian Bashir had been sleeping. When he woke, he felt as if he was being watched. It was a little bit frightening, so he only opened his eyes a crack. _Sloan? _He thought, but then he remembered Sloan was dead. _Who was it then? Elim? Probably... _He opened his right eye slightly more to see the Cardassian staring at him.

"Elim," Julian said, sitting up and opening both his eyes. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Doctor, I didn't know you were awake. I do apologise."

"It's alright, but why aren't you sleeping?" He asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were still doing well," Garak replied.

"I'm fine, just fine. Your Cardassians couldn't break this doctor," Julian said gesturing to himself.

"That is debatable, Julian. And I am very sorry the program malfunctioned, I should have gotten it checked."

"I agree, but I'll forgive on one condition."

"And what will that be?" Garak asked, his eyebrow ridges raised.

"You have to come to Vic's with me every Friday for the next month," He grinned, crossing his arms.

Garak laughed, and Julian was a bit surprised.

"As you wish, my dear."

"Excellent!" Julian exclaimed excitedly. "Now, Garak, as your off-duty doctor, I say you must get some rest and stop worrying. I'm going to survive."

"I will hold you to that." Garak said as he rose. "I'll be back in the morning. I'll bring chocolate." He leaned over and gently kissed Julian's forehead.

"I'll see you then!" Julian watched Garak leave and then settled back into his sleep. Everything would be alright.

**And thus ends the beautiful love story of Elim Garak and Dr Julian Bashir. :3 Thank you all for reading and some for reviewing. XD**


End file.
